


put the bandage back on, I am begging you

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Concerned Friends, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	put the bandage back on, I am begging you

Liam noticed that Nolan has been acting weird. He jumps whenever someone touches his arm and on a funny note, once flipped Theo on his ass after the latter tapped his shoulder from behind.

He decided to corner Nolan after practice one day, nodding at everyone else to go.

“Hey, Nolan! Can you stay for a little so we can talk about something?”

Nolan blinked but nodded and continued to clean up, “What's up? Is this about me flipping Theo over? Because I said I was sorry, and I meant it.”

Liam snickered but shook his head. “Nah, that was actually hilarious, it's about something else. You've been acting weirder than usual. Something up? You know you can tell me right?”

Nolan shifted and his heartbeat grew slightly frantic.

“I'm kind of seeing someone, but I'm worried about telling you who, because you're not going to like it.”

“Just rip the bandage off.”

Nolan sighed and relaxed slightly, he avoided Liam's eyes and looked at the wall.

“It's Brett Talbot.”

Liam froze and calmed his anger, oh how proud Mason would be of him. He looked at Nolan and then the lockers behind him.

“Put the bandage back on.”

Nolan's body shook with laughter and then both boys were laughing. 


End file.
